A Tangled Adventure
by rainbowsnowcone
Summary: What happens when Finn climbs the tower in stead of Eugene. All kinds of craziness ensues, but will the main question be answered. Will Rapunzel see the floating lights


**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

The sky was a clear blue, the grass a healthy green and the water perfectly clear and sparkly. In total the day was absolutely perfect in every way, but I was still trapped here. In my tower where I had no means of escape and all I could do was look out at the beautiful day. My chores were finished early, each book read at least 3 times today, and almost no room left to paint any more. My life is just passing by, and my only friend is Pascal.

"Oh Pascal," I told my little chameleon who at the moment was sitting on my shoulder, "do you think today is the day."

Pascal shrugged not wanting to get my hopes up too much. He knew as well as me that mother would never let me out. The world was full of danger and what if she wasn't able to help. Just thinking about it made me want to hide.

"Maybe baking will help." I thought with a smile. Pascal piped up at the thought and started nodding his head in agreement. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I started taking out the ingredients. In about ten minutes the cookies were in the oven. Time passed to quickly though and soon the cookies were cooled and on the plate.

"That didn't take long."

I stared glumly at the plate, while Pascal sat on my shoulder staring down at the plate. Soon enough I heard a voice.

"Jake check out this tower." a male voice called out. It didn't take long for fear to take over.

"I don't know, bro." another voice said "but maybe a princess is in there."

"I'll climb up and check." The other voice said "You coming?"

"Nah," the voice said, "I just wanna chill."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

A stranger was climbing up and going inIt didn't take long for fear to take over.

A stranger was climbing up and going to come inside! But worse a male! I looked around for a bit and saw my frying pan. I decided to hide, and then I would stop that man. After about 5 minutes the man came in he looked around for a second, and after he turned around I hit him with my pan.

"Eeeppp!" I couldn't help but squeal.

I looked down at him, and saw that he looked nothing like mother said men looked. He looked quite nice actually, but for now I need to hide him. The closet is the perfect place. After what seemed like forever I finally fit him in.

"Okay there is a person in my closet." I said to my reflection trying to calm myself. "There is a person in my closet. Huh not so weak now mother." I told my reflection spinning my frying pan hitting my head. "Oooww!"

So I ended up hitting my head, and it hurt real badly. I decided that rubbing it would calm it down when I noticed a glint in the mirror. That ruffian dropped something on the floor. I walked over and saw it was a necklace that looked really pretty. Who is this guy?

**Finn P.O.V** (he is twenty in the story)

"And then when you go in the portal you can travel to any world." Princess Bubblegum finished.

"No flipping way!" I couldn't help but yell. I have a pretty good reason to, because Princess PB created a portal to travel to different worlds.

"Yeah, but I need someone to test it."

"Ooohhh!" I said waving my hands around "Me and Jake can."

"Jake and who do what." Jake asked waking up from his nap. Jake is always tired, because he is busy with his kids a lot.

"We are going to a different world."

"How do we get back though?" Jake asked "You know I got kids and all."

"Oh," PB said piped up, "just take this crystal drop it on the floor and say where you want to go."

The crystal was pink and in between a gold circle. It looked real cool so of course we have to try it. After about an hour of explaining all the different worlds we could go to we were ready.

"Okay see you soon." I said to PB

"Be careful." she tells me waving at me.

"Go to the woods in Corona." I said fairly loudly and soon enough there is a puff of smoke.

"Wow check it out." Jake said when the smoke cleared.

I coughed a little when the smoke cleared, but the world that surrounded us was a nice place. Almost like home, but a ton more trees.

"Why don't we look around?" I asked Jake.

"Sounds good."

We walked around for about a good hour. Saw all these unique flowers, plants and almost no people. Except for a sort of old lady in a red dress who stared at us in a strange way, but continued walking away. Weird. We continued walking, but a man ran into us. He looked frantic, and soon continued running. Even more weird. Didn't take long till a group of knights on horses ran up to us.

"Have you two seen this man?" the leader asked us holding up a wanted poster with the picture of the guy that just ran by. I nodded, Jake was on all fours pretending to be a 'normal' dog, and pointed the way. "Thank you sir." The man said running the way I pointed to.

"Dude check out over there." Jake said pointing to the lady we just saw. She was walking out of a wall of vines, and if I was wrong she actually looked younger.

"Dude let's go check it out."

"Mmmhhh," Jake said thinking, "okay then."

We walked over to the wall of vines and felt the wall, but when I reached out to touch it my arm just fell through. When Jake saw this he asked if we should go through, so of course I agreed. We crossed to the other side and right there was a tower.

"Jake check out this tower." I told Jake walking up to the tower. "Should I climb up it?"

"I don't know, bro." Jake said "but maybe a princess is in there."

"I'll climb up and check." I said "You coming?"

"Nah," Jake said, "I just wanna chill."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

After only about a minute Jake was fully asleep. Just like Jake to only need a second to sleep. Luckily some stones stuck out so it was a bit easier to climb. Once I was in the tower I noticed how dark it was and I could just see some hair when everything went black. Great.

**So this is my second fic so please don't say super mean things to me, but I don't mind flames at all. Tell me if you like the story and I will continue. **

**I do not own anything.**


End file.
